ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking Guide by Crawlerbasher
How to Cook, by Crawlerbasher of Remora Crawlerbasher’s Cooking Guide Welcome Hello, my name is Crawlerbasher of Remora. And my cooking is at 100, it’s been so long since I had cooking at low level, but I hope that you find this guide useful. Some tips before we start. First of all Region Sellers NPC are your friends, use them to get ingredients, that would cost you more if you got it from the Auction House. Also woodworking to synth Maple Sugar and Bonecraft to make Gelatine, will come in handy, as you will sometimes need to make them yourself, if the region is not in control of an area, or the nation that sells it, is not in 1st place. Also Fishing is great if you plan to make sushi, as this will make it easier for you to compete on the market. Also you should learn raw fish handling skills ASAP as sushi is a good Gil maker. Anyway, good luck with your crafting and I do hope that my Guide as been of some use to you. Level 1 - 10 Roasted Corn (2) – Cheap craft, but not good sellers. *Fire Crystal *Millioncorn Grilled Hare (6) – This is ideal as you can get the ingredients just exping, and the Dried Marjoram from the shop in Windurst Waters. Plus it's an ideal food for low level meleeing and sells well. *Fire Crystal *Dried Marjoram *Hare Meat Speed Apple (8) – Also another cheap Synth, but might not sell well, but if you do chocobo racing a lot, then you might find a use for this *Water Crystal *Faerie Apple *Honey Orange Juice (10) – once you get to about level 6 in cooking you can start making these, if you have a mage job you will find this very useful, if you sell this on the Auction House you will make a small loss. *Water Crystal *Saruta Orange x4 Level 11 – 20 Honey (12) *Wind Crystal *Beehive Chip x4   Roast Mushroom (16) – This is wonderful synth as there are 3 different types of shrooms that can be used, also it sells for a nice profit, but are slow sellers. Also its an ideal White Mage Food, as it boost MND and MP. *Fire Crystal *Danceshroom x2 *Rock Salt *Fire Crystal *Sleepshroom x2 *Rock Salt *Fire Crystal *Woozyshroom x2 *Rock Salt Apple Juice (20) – Same as Orange Juice Notes *Water Crystal *Faerie Apple x4 Selbina Butter (20) – Keep these as there will be needed for later on when making Pie Dough. *Ice Crystal *Rock Salt *Selbina Milk Level 21 – 30 Baked Apple (23) – Ideal for Mages at low level. *Fire Crystal *Cinnamon *Faerie Apple *Maple Sugar *Selbina Butter Roast Coffee Beans (25) – Easy Synth, and if you harvest the coffee beans yourself, then its extremely cheap. *Fire Crystal *Coffee Beans   Roasted Almond (25) – Easy Synth, and if you harvest the Almond yourself, then its extremely cheap. *Fire Crystal *Almond Meat Jerky (26) *Ice Crystal *Dried Marjoram *Giant Sheep Meat *Rock Salt Boiled Crab (27) – Nice Tank Food for low levels. *Fire Crystal *Bay Leaves *Distilled Water *Land Crab Meat *Rock Salt Insect Ball (29) – This craft is dirt cheap and sells fast and for a nice profit. Just remember to get the ingredients from the NPC. *Earth Crystal *Distilled Water *Little Worm *Millioncorn Pineapple Juice (30) – I really like this synth, as I can make it on fly in exp parties and gives a decent Refresh rate. *Water Crystal *Kazham Pineapple x2 Level 31 -40 Sardine Ball (31) – If you do a lot of fishing, then you might find this synth useful to skill up on. *Earth Crystal *Bastore Sardine *Distilled Water *Horo Flour Nebimonite Bake (33) –Another Tank Food, slow sellers too. *Fire Crystal *Mhaura Garlic *Nebimonite *Selbina Butter Trout Ball (33) – if you fish a lot then you might want to skill up on this. *Earth Crystal *Distilled Water *Rye Flour *Shining Trout Meatball (35) – if you fish a lot then you might want to skill up on this. *Earth Crystal *Distilled Water *Hare Meat *San d'Orian Flour Jack-o'-Lantern (38) *Fire Crystal *Beeswax *Ogre Pumpkin Meat Mithkabob (38) – This is a popular item and a very fast seller, you not realy going to make much on this till you hit 89 when you can HQ this 50% of the time. You can also make this cheaper by farming the Cockatrice Meat and Wild Onion, doing this will take time but will save about 20 to 30k per stack of ingredients. (You can also use Ziz Meat in place of the Cockatrice Meat) *Fire Crystal *Cockatrice Meat *Kazham Peppers *Mhaura Garlic *Wild Onion Melon Juice (40) *Water Crystal *Thundermelon *Watermelon Level 41 – 50 Pie Dough (42) – This is where you use the butter that you skilled up on earlier, also you would like to save this as well for when you move on to making pies. *Water Crystal *Rock Salt *San d'Orian Flour *Selbina Butter Fish Broth (45) *Water Crystal *Gugru Tuna or Lakerda Pickled Herring (46) – If you have joined the Cooking Guild, they might ask for this to earn guild points. *Ice Crystal *Dried Marjoram *Nosteau Herring *Rock Salt Cinna-cookie (49) – MP Recovered While healing +4 , nice food for mages. *Fire Crystal *Cinnamon *Distilled Water *Bird Egg *Maple Sugar *San d'Orian Flour *Selbina Butter *Selbina Milk Apple Pie (50) – Remember the Pie Dough? Nice Food for Black Mage and Red Mage, Boost INT and MP. Also is a decent seller. *Fire Crystal *Bird Egg *Cinnamon *Faerie Apple *Maple Sugar *Pie Dough   Level 51 – 60 Orange au Lait (51) – Regen in a bottle. *Water Crystal *Honey *Saruta Orange x2 *Selbina Milk Beaugreen Saute (55) – Best selling this to NPC, cheap craft, so it should not be too much of a loss. *Fire Crystal *Beaugreens *Selbina Butter Ginger Cookie (58) - This is a popular food and a fast seller, you can make profit on this if its HQed. *Lizard Egg *Distilled Water *Ginger *Maple Sugar *San d'Orian Flour *Selbina Butter Ginger Cookie (60) *Fire Crystal *Bird Egg *Distilled Water *Ginger *Maple Sugar *San d'Orian Flour *Selbina Butter Yagudo Drink (60) – This is a good money maker and the best Refresh drink you can get. Buy the ingredients from Regional Merchants (Kolshushu Region), as the ingredients are fairly affordable. *Dark Crystal *Buburimu Grape x3 *Yagudo Cherry Level 61 – 70 Stone Cheese (61) – Just cheap to make, Can be use later to make Rarab Meatball. *Dark Crystal *Rock Salt *Selbina Milk   Apple au Lait (62) *Water Crystal *Faerie Apple x2 *Honey *Selbina Milk Melon Pie (64) – This seems to be a favorite for Black Mage *Fire Crystal *Bird Egg *Cinnamon *Maple Sugar *Pie Dough *Thundermelon Colored Egg (68) – Does not sell, except during the Easter Event. *Fire Crystal *Bird Egg *Distilled Water *La Theine Cabbage *San d'Orian Carrot San d'Orian Tea (70) – Used sometimes to collect Guild points for the cooking guild *Fire Crystal *Distilled Water *Maple Sugar *Sage *Selbina Milk *Windurstian Tea Leaves Level 71 – 80 Pear au Lait (72) *Water Crystal *Derfland Pear x2 *Honey *Selbina Milk   Rarab Meatball (76) *Fire Crystal *Bird Egg *Black Pepper *Distilled Water *Hare Meat *Mhaura Garlic *Rock Salt *San d'Orian Flour *Stone Cheese Blackened Newt (78) *Fire Crystal *Bay Leaves *Dried Marjoram *Elshimo Newt *Rock Salt Chocomilk (79) *Fire Crystal *Distilled Water *Honey *Kukuru Bean x4 *Maple Sugar *Selbina Milk Orange Kuchen (80) *Fire Crystal *Bird Egg *Maple Sugar *San d'Orian Flour *Saruta Orange x2 *Selbina Butter   Level 81 – 90 Goblin Drink (82) – Used to Spawn: Goblin Wolfman and as such can sell for about 3k to 10k but sometimes there are slow sellers. *Water Crystal *Distilled Water *Frost Turnip *Gysahl Greens *La Theine Cabbage *Phanauet Newt (Low Fishing skill, so can be fished up easy) *San d'Orian Carrot *Watermelon *Wild Onion Chamomile Tea (83) *Fire Crystal *Chamomile x2 *Distilled Water *Honey Yellow Curry (85) *Fire Crystal *Coeurl Meat *Curry Powder *Distilled Water *Popoto *Selbina Milk *Turmeric *Wild Onion Marron Glace (86) – This was cheap and at the time it used to sell for a decent amount of gil. *Dark Crystal *Chestnut x2 *Grape Juice *Maple Sugar   Coeurl Sautee (88) – Used to make Coeurl sub, and sells well on the AH. *Fire Crystal *Black Pepper *Coeurl Meat *Grape Juice *Honey *Olive Oil *Rock Salt *Selbina Butter *Wild Onion Rolanberry Pie (90) – Another Black Mage favourite. *Fire Crystal *Bird Egg *Gelatin *Maple Sugar *Pie Dough *Rolanberry *San d'Orian Flour *Selbina Milk Vampire Juice (90) – Refresh and Regen in a bottle. *Water Crystal *Faerie Apple *Red Terrapin or Kaplumbaga *Mithran Tomato *Rolanberry Level 91 – 100 Persikos au Lait (91) – Can be expensive. *Water Crystal *Honey *Persikos x2 *Selbina Milk   Coeurl Sub (93) – Use the Coeurl Sautee you made earlier, also another good seller. *Earth Crystal *Coeurl Sautee *Crying Mustard *La Theine Cabbage *Mithran Tomato *Selbina Butter *White Bread Black Curry (94) *Fire Crystal *Black Pepper *Curry Powder *Distilled Water *Eggplant *Gugru Tuna *Nebimonite *Woozyshroom Rice Dumpling (95) – A Decent Seller *Fire Crystal *Bamboo Stick *Coral Fungus *Dhalmel Meat *Distilled Water *Maple Sugar *Rock Salt *Sticky Rice Sweet Rice Cake (99) – This is a gil sink, it does sell fast but you will lose a lot of gil on this, so don't start crafting this until about level 95 cooking. *Fire Crystal *Cinnamon *Distilled Water *Fresh Mugwort *Gardenia Seed *Maple Sugar *Sticky Rice   Cursed Soup (100) – You will need to farm your Royal Jelly from the bees in Crawlers' Nest, as this ingredient is Ex. *Water Crystal *Distilled Water *Honey *Kitron *Persikos *Royal Jelly Red Curry (100) – This is expensive, and hard to get Dragon Meat from the Auction House, but you will at least break even on this craft. *Fire Crystal *Coriander *Curry Powder *Distilled Water *Dragon Meat *Kazham Peppers *Mithran Tomato *San d'Orian Carrot If you made it to 100 Congratulations!